Let me love you RIGHT VERSION YAY :!
by Sexylexiangel
Summary: Same as last one but it has a not suckish ending! I had uploaded the wrong one last time. Yuya x Ran Miyu x Yamato Aya x Rei : Reviews pweeze but No flames If u think it sux whatevs don't read it or write nasty reviews! Kay enjoy:


Let me love you

Let me love you

One-shot

Yuya x Ran

Enjoy!

Author's note: Crap! I uploaded the wrong version sorry this one contains the whole story hope u enjoy. NO FLAMES!!

Yuya was walking with Rei from a photo shoot to meet the GALS for lunch. But something was different today which Rei noticed.

The light- haired heartthrob wasn't talking him to death today not that he didn't mind or anything. The quietness was just weird.

"Rei do you think I should tell her" he asked sunndenly. Rei stiffened not more Ran talk again. He wished Yuya would just get over the GAL already.

So he simply said "Hmm" which was a typical Otohata response. "Come on Rei please talk to me, I'm your best friend" Yuya pleaded.

"You already have that Honda chick right? So what's the problem"? He asked. "The problem is that I like someone else" Yuya growled.

"If you like her tell her how you feel" Rei replied shrugging him off. "Yeah like you told Aya at first _Rei- kun_" Yuya teased using Aya's pet name for him.

"Shut up Yuya and don't call me that. All I saying is tell her if you don't it's not my problem".

"Otohata and 2nd place over here"! A loud voice called. It belonged to none other than the number GAL in Shibuya, Ran Kotobuki.

Yuya had to admit that shed looked nice today. He was about to whisper it to Rei before Ran was earshot but he was with his girlfriend Aya.

"Hello Rei- kun" Aya said shyly. Rei sighed. "Go ahead and hug me". She gave him a big hug.

"I missed you" she whispered in his ear. "Same here little mole" he said back. Yuya sighed because he wished that he and Ran were lovey-dovey like that.

"Hey 2nd place" Ran said suddenly behind him. "Hi Ran how's you day going" he asked." Fine, but my dad got so carried this morning about me being a police woman"…….

"_Oh Yuya you are such a good listener". "Oh Ran I just love your voice it's like honey"._

"_Oh yuya". "Ran". "Kiss me now Yuya we'll be together forever". "Okay my sweet Ran"……. _

"Hey second place are you listening to me"?! Ran demanded angrily. "Of course Ran I always listen to you what you say is very important" Yuya gushed.

The ginger haired GAL actually blushed a little bit although no one saw the Great Ran do it.

"Aww second place you are too kind" she said. "Thanks"- he began but Ran cut him off.

"AYA OTOHATA YOU BAKAPURRUU'S PAY ATTENTION"! She shouted waving her arms around.

The two quickly broke their embrace and blushed. Aya re- slid her hand into Otohata's. "Come on you guys lets go"! Ran shouted.

"Hey where's Yamato- kun"? Aya asked. "He and Miyu are on a date or something" Ran said.

"Where's Monkey boy"? Yuya asked crudely. For once Ran looked uncomfortable.

"We broke up" she said softly. A flower grew on Yuya's head. Now he could comfort Ran in her time of need and they'd be so close they'd fall in love.

"I'm so sorry Ran" Aya said softly. She knew what it was like to break up and it sucked. The thought of breaking up with Otohata again made her squeezed his hand harder.

"It's okay really he just got a little too carried and I handled it" she said with a sad smile. "Let's talk about it over lunch" Yuya suggested. "I'll buy it okay"?

"Thank you Yuya" she said skipping off ahead. Yuya smiled openly and he knew he looked goofy.

"What's with you"? Rei asked with a smirk. "She called me Yuya" he sighed dreamily. Aya raised an eyebrow and Rei chuckled.

"Come on Rei- kun were losing Ran" she said. Rei stopped in his tracks and sighed dreamily.

"What the-"? "She called me Rei" he made fun of Yuya. They lost it.

Yuya Asou was knocked out cold in his bed. He turned over and snuggled into the pillow. Rei Otohata was reading a book beside his girlfriend Aya who had snuck into his room. "Rei do you think that Ran is alright"? Aya asked suddenly.

"She's problay somewhere scarfing Ramen and eggrolls" Rei chuckled. "I hope shes okay" she said again.

Aya leaned her head on Rei; s shoulder. "I love you little mole" he said.

But Ran Kotobuki was not as fine as Rei and Aya thought she was. She was really upset about Monkey Boy.

He was practically the same as her but if he wasn't so carried sometimes. She didn't want to be alone so she took out her phone.

Yuya asou picked up his ringing cell phone. He looked at the clock which read 12:00 Midnight.

"Hello"? "Hi Yuya can we meet somewhere to talk"? "Ran". "Yeah it's me Yuya I just need someone to talk to".

"Sure I'll be over as soon as I can". "Okay Bye I got to get dressed now". "Yeah okay bye". He blushed at the thought of her dressing.

He pulled on the clothes he was wearing today and grabbed his car keys. He walked past Rei and Aya's room and paused for a minute.

Rei was asleep with his arms around Aya who was snoring along with him. He giggled and snapped a picture.

He would use this to torture Rei tomorrow morning. When he was driving he saw a GAL hugging the dog statue.

He stopped the car. "Ran"? He called. But he only heard muffled talking and crying. "What will I do now"? he heard her say.

"Ran- Chan are you okay"/ he asked walking up to her. "Oh hi second place I'm fine" she lied wiping her nose on her jacket.

"No you're not Ran tell me what's wrong" he ordered. So a half hour and 200 pieces of Takoyaki later the story came out

"If you really want to know then here it goes"…… _ Ran Kotobuki walked genially down the street and she was waiting for Chichi._

_Then she saw him come down the street slumping drunkenly. "Chichi? What's happened to you?" Ran demanded. _

"_You're looking good" he slurred grasping for her. "Hold on for a minute carried! What the hell is wrong with you"?_

"_Never grab for the great Ran you lucky I didn't kick your ass and another thing since when do you drink"? She yelled angrily._

"_There was a party and why do you care anyway? What's it to you"? he snapped. "Sue me for caring about you"! she hollered. _

"_Shut up stupid slut" he yelled and his hand connected with her cheek. In short Ran beat the living crap out of him and then told him to never call her again._

"That's horrible Ran if I ever see that Monkey Boy again I'll kill him" second place said. "There's something I've wanted to tell you Ran" he said.

"Go ahead Second place" she said making a peace sign. "I'm all ears"!

"Ran Kotobuki I love you and I want you to be my girlfriend" he blurted. But when he looked up she was gone and running across the parking lot.

"Yuya why did you tell me that? Do you honestly think that I would let you be my boyfriend after what just happened"? She demanded.

"Ran Me-""No! I thought you of all people would understand this Yuya! Kiss my ass and never talk to me again" she yelled running across the lot.

Tears filled Yuya's eyes and he got in his car and drove away.

1111111111

"Rei quit it"! Aya cried trying to escape the tickling fingers. "Nuh- uh not until you take it back"! He said.

"Never _Rei- kun"_! She taunted. "No…. stop"! she yelled but she was laughing really hard.

Her phone ringing mad them freeze like two teenagers getting caught after curfew.

"This is Hoshino". "What that's horrible…… quit it Rei"! "No way take it back"! "Never"!

"Yes I'm still here. Yuya's what"? At this point Rei was leaning in and listening too. "He finally told you huh? You did what"?

"Have you seen him"? Ran asked anxiously. "No I haven't but I'll go look". "Oh okay bye".

"So Yuya finally showed some back bone huh" Rei muttered. They padded to his room but the door was open.

"Yuya"? Rei called. "He's not here" Aya said sadly. "Let's go" Rei said flatly.

"Yuya"! Aya called though the streets of Shibuya but he didn't show up. She sighed and got back in the car.

"Second place"! Ran called. "What are you doing here"? she asked. "You hate me anyway" he said sadly.

"Second place you baka I know you care" She said hugging him. "Oh Ran". "I love you too second place" she said.

Yuya scooped her up into his arms and kissed her. "Oh Yuya" she sighed. "Yes Ran- pyon" he said

"I'm thirsty buy me some juice" she said. Yuya laughed and carried her off to get some just as Rei and Aya pulled up to look in that spot.

"Oh how romantic Otohata" Aya said leaning in. Rei kissed her. They settled back to watch the sunset.

"I love you Rei- kun" she teased. "Take it back"! Rei howled tickling her. "Never"!

THE END!

It was beautiful sob sob okay anyways I'm gonna write a sequel soon bye!


End file.
